Escapade avec un Maraudeur
by Divinity-HPF
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment James avait, enfin, réussi à conquérir Lily ? La réponse se trouve ici ! Bonne lecture !


_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Un petit avis sur cet O.S serait le bienvenu ! ;) Bonne lecture !

_**OoO Escapade avec un Maraudeur OoO**_

Un claquement retentit dans le hall du château. Démonté, James écarquilla les yeux en serrant ses poings gantelés, son balai gisant à ses pieds.

- "Tu..."

Il en perdait ses mots. Entendre Lily Evans lui dire d'arrêter de la "_harceler à tout bout de champs_" n'était pas un scoop. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était adressée à lui de la façon la plus courtoise et sérieuse qui soit. Et... Ça faisait mal, affreusement mal. Les innombrables fois où elle l'avait rabroué, il avait pris ses menaces et insultes à la légère, assurant à tout va qu'il s'agissait d'un petit jeu mesquin auquel ils s'adonnaient sans vraiment le réaliser. Et pourtant... Il dut reconnaitre qu'il jouait seul. Il avait _toujours_ joué seul... Désespérément seul.

- "Ne prends pas cet air grave, Potter. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que je suis fatiguée. Je suis loin d'être irréprochable, je n'aurais pas dû répondre à tes avances moqueuses avec autant de répartie. Ça n'a fait que t'encourager à poursuivre tes blagues vaseuses." Reprit la jeune fille en face de lui.

C'était donc ce qu'elle pensait ? Que ses avances étaient "_moqueuses_" ? Savait-elle seulement que c'était pour lui le seul moyen de s'exprimer ? Ses "_blagues vaseuses_" étaient une façon de briser la glace, d'attirer son attention si précieuse. Et pourtant, Lily ne semblait pas lire entre les lignes. Et lui, sombre idiot, était incapable de formuler autre chose en sa présence, si ce n'est des remarques lourdingues. Remus l'avait mis en garde à maintes reprises, lui recommandant d'user d'autres formes d'approche. Sauf que c'était au dessus de ses forces et puis, après tout, Lily s'était tellement habituée à son attitude exécrable, qu'il se doutait bien qu'au moindre changement, elle mettrait ça sur le compte d'une nouvelle manœuvre hypocrite derrière laquelle seraient voilées ses attentions les plus superficielles.

- "T... Ton balai, tiens." Dit-elle après avoir ramassé le _Flèche d'Argent_.

Sans un regard, James attrapa le manche et le serra furieusement dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa frustration grandissante. La fatigue due à l'entraînement de Quidditch s'était progressivement évanouie au fur et à mesure qu'Evans déballait sa liste d'arguments sans fin.

- "Bon, hé bien... Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée."

Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons. A peine eut-elle fait cinq mètres qu'un étau encercla son bras pour vivement la retourner. Outrée, elle s'apprêtait à enguirlander l'inopportun quand soudain, son attention fut totalement engloutie par les abysses des iris sombres qui la défiaient.

Potter ne l'avait jamais approché de si près et, étrangement, la colère ressentie il y a quelques secondes s'évapora, laissant place à une sensation de gêne parfaitement déplacée. Jamais, _jamais_ auparavant, elle n'avait été troublée d'être en la présence de James. Ses traits fins se contractaient d'incompréhension, ce qui accentua le contour de sa mâchoire crispée et renforçait, au grand dam de Lily, l'intensité de son regard ombrageux.

- "Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" Bredouilla-t-elle, interloquée.

- "C'est à cause de Rogue, c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait ?"

Cette question la désarçonna. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en avait voulu ! Sirius et lui avaient lâchement humilié Severus et elle abhorrait la méchanceté gratuite. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était intervenue, hier dans le parc. En bonne amie, elle ne pouvait tolérer un tel débordement. Enfin, _ça_, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de se prendre toute l'amertume de Severus en pleine figure.

Son esprit s'embruma légèrement, assiégé par les souvenirs de la veille. Suite à l'incident, Lily s'était empressée de retrouver son camarade qui, après l'altercation, s'était réfugié dans une salle de classe déserte. Durant de longues minutes, elle avait tout tenté pour le faire parler, mais Severus s'était muré dans un silence de plomb. Aussi, la rouge et or avait fini par se résigner et, frôlant son quota de patience, avait ouvert la porte quand, contre toute attente, il l'avait interpelée d'une voix bourrée d'aigreur.

- "_Tu n'avais pas besoin de voler à mon secours. Ta soit-disant aide n'a fait que certifier cette image de déchet ambulant qu'ils m'attribuent._"

Lily s'était rapprochée de lui, mais il avait stoppé net son élan avant de reprendre :

- "_Tu débordes de bonté, Lily, c'en est affligeant. Tu ne sais pas haïr les gens, sinon tu comprendrais pourquoi les Maraudeurs me répugnent. Tu as beau affirmer que toi aussi, tu les détestes, je sais que c'est faux. Sans même t'en rendre compte, tu souris à certaines de leurs farces. Tu assistes aux matchs de Quidditch depuis que tout le monde vante les mérites de Potter. Et je ne parlerais pas de tes révisions avec Lupin dans votre salle commune, ni des petites piques de Black qui, je le sais, t'amusent parfois._"

La concernée s'était statufiée sur place, les bras ballants. C'était vrai, oui, elle s'étonnait quelques fois d'apprécier les Maraudeurs. En quoi était-ce un crime ? La majorité des élèves les vénéraient et, même si elle ne cautionnait pas toutes leurs bêtises, la jeune fille estimait que leur célébrité était amplement justifiée. Quel mal y avait-il à admettre que ces facétieux déjantés animaient Poudlard et que, sans eux, la vie entre ces murs serait fatalement ennuyeuse ?

- "_C'est avec des gens à la cervelle atrophiée que tu devrais trainer, pas moi. Je refuse de t'imposer ma présence si morose à tes yeux, tu préfères sans doute ces adolescents aliénés. L'amitié que tu dis me porter n'est fondée que sur de la pitié, rien d'autre et, sache Lily, qu'il est hors de question qu'une sang-de-bourbe m'accorde une once de pitié._"

Le plafond se serait effondré sur elle, cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Dès cet instant, Lily avait perçu la véritable nature -ou pas- de Severus. Les cils bordés de larmes, elle avait ravalé sa fierté, persuadée qu'une telle insulte ne méritait aucune réponse de sa part. Ça s'était passé en un rien de temps, en une phrase. Il avait brisé toutes ses convictions et, ce fut sans le moindre regret, qu'elle avait définitivement tiré un trait sur son ami d'enfance.

- "Lily ?" L'appela prudemment James.

L'intonation de son prénom dans sa bouche suffit à la faire émerger. Sentant qu'il lui tenait toujours l'avant-bras, elle se dégagea prestement et recula de deux pas pour rétablir une distance correcte entre eux.

- "On peut éviter ce sujet, s'il te plait ?"

Il approuva mollement du chef, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui faire des confidences. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'égara encore dans ses prunelles couleur émeraude, qu'il ressentit le besoin urgent de l'approcher de nouveau. Cette folie risquait de lui coûtait la vie alors, en séducteur des bas fonds, il se contenta de sourire bêtement.

- "Euh... Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?" S'enquit Lily en grimaçant.

- "Attends, je... Mmmh..."

Quelque peu affolé, James se tritura les méninges, récitant intérieurement les conseils de Lunard. Que lui avait-il recommandé déjà ? Ah oui... "_S'ouvrir à Lily et la mettre en confiance._", en somme, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

- "Oui ?" Soupira la Gryffondor, partiellement agacée.

Pensait-il la surprendre avec ses ridicules balbutiements ? Une énième prise de contact du dragueur aguerri de Poudlard...

- "J'aimerais... Je..."

Rien à faire, plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus son cerveau s'embourbait. Il savait qu'elle allait partir, brisant au passage le peu d'orgueil qui lui restait. A cette pensée, il sentit ses muscles se tendre douloureusement et...

- "Je t'en prie, donnes moi une chance." La supplia-t-il en baissant honteusement la tête.

Instantanément, Lily se raidit, le souffle coupé. Qu'entendait-il par "_donner une chance_" ? Les sourcils froncés, elle jaugea du regard le jeune homme démuni appuyé sur son balai.

- "Si c'est encore une de tes tentatives à deux noises, je te préviens, je..."

- "S'il te plait, Lily... Si tu acceptes, alors retrouve-moi à l'entrée de la salle commune, à vingt-trois heures." L'interrompit son interlocuteur qui, traumatisé par son audace, mit son _Flèche d'Argent_ sur son épaule avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant la jeune fille bafouiller dans son dos.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Les paupières résolument closes, Lily feignait le sommeil à merveille et pourtant... Cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'elle cogitait à plein régime. Pourquoi Diable avait-elle été lui parler, qui plus est en toute humilité ? Durant ses vacances de Noël, l'idée de mettre les choses à plat avec le Maraudeur lui avait paru tout à fait appropriée, étant donné la fréquence à laquelle il s'était mis à l'aborder. Morgane... Il était si effronté et imbu de sa personne, qu'il en devenait limite infecte. A cette pensée, le visage déconfit de James se constitua dans l'esprit torturé de la Gryffondor, la faisant grogner de mécontentement.

Elle se mit à rêvasser de son expression de chien battu et se mordit la lèvre, maudissant son côté guimauve. Et lorsque la vision de son regard ambré imprima chaque recoin, la rouge et or rabattit ses couvertures avec fureur.

Sans vraisemblablement réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, cette dernière jeta un œil à sa montre et, voyant qu'il était toujours tant de rejoindre le Maraudeur, enfila une veste par dessus son pyjama jaune.

A pas de louve -se traitant accessoirement d'idiote-, elle descendit les marches du dortoir, les sens en alerte. Assis sur le grand sofa de la salle commune, Potter fixait un bout d'étoffe posé sur ses genoux.

- "Psst..."

Il bondit sur ses pieds et faillit exploser de joie en voyant Lily lui faire signe d'approcher.

- "Je sais pas ce qui me prend, sans doute ma curiosité maladive, mais si jamais on se fait prendre, je te tue." Chuchota-t-elle sérieusement, un doigt accusateur rivé sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin. Ah, Evans et son obsession du règlement...

- "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de..."

- "Non, tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre d'illégal !" Coupa-t-elle.

Amusé, James l'incita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et, une fois hors de leurs appartements, Lily sentit toute la culpabilité du monde l'aplatir.

- "On va se mettre là-dessous." Lui dit-il en déployant une grande cape sur eux.

- "De... Quoi ? Tu as pas trouvé mieux comme technique de rapprochement ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai suiv..."

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire et elle le foudroya du regard, révulsée.

- "Ne gâches pas tout, petite Lily. Tu m'as jamais pris au sérieux et j'estime qu'il est temps de réparer ce tort."

Pour toute réponse, la _petite_ rouquine lui mordit méchamment la paume et il retira aussitôt sa main.

- "C'est pas en me faisant enfreindre le règlement et en me bâillonnant que ça va changer !" Rouspéta-t-elle, un tantinet mauvaise.

Elle espérait une réaction mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Non sans soupirer, James saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'agita en incantant le sortilège "_Lumos !_".

- "Mmmh... Bon, alors ? Cette cape ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial hormis qu'on voit à travers quand on est en-dessous ?" Demanda Lily en lui emboitant le pas.

- "Je l'ai hérité de mon père."

- "Oh, elle doit être précieuse alors." S'émerveilla-t-elle, envieuse.

Le garçon jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, tout sourire.

- "C'est une cape d'invisibilité." Dévoila-t-il, fier comme un pan.

Sa camarade lâcha un "_Ouah..._" admiratif qu'elle gomma d'un faux toussotement. Le Maraudeur rit de sa mauvaise foi, mais se prit d'emblée une tape sur la tête.

- "Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?"

- "On va emprunter le passage secret du deuxième étage." Répondit-il, étoffant le mystère.

- "Il y a un passage secret là-bas ? Je ne savais pas..." Souffla-t-elle.

- "Poudlard en est rempli !" Affirma Potter en tournant à droite.

- "Et comment tu fais pour tous les mémoriser ?" S'intéressa Lily d'une voix d'où filtrait l'ébahissement.

- "On les a tous reporter sur un parchemin."

- "_On_ ? Les Maraudeurs tu veux dire ? Hé ben... Et ce parchemin, il est..."

Sa phrase resta en suspens et la Gryffondor faillit heurter son guide qui, préférant illustrer ses propos, lui tendit le dit-parchemin.

- "C'est... C'est ça ?"

Il opina d'un hochement de tête et, à sa grande surprise, Lily repoussa la carte.

- "Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. C'est votre secret à vous, aux Maraudeurs. Je respecte ça même si, j'avoue que, plus ça va, et plus je vous trouve dingues et inconscients, mais c'est qu'un détail."

- "Ah, parce que tu penses qu'ils sont pas au courant ? Lily... Tu as beau me plaire, et ne prends pas cet air renfrogné, jamais je ne t'aurais parlé de la carte des Maraudeurs sans en avoir préalablement discuté avec eux." Répliqua James, quelque peu charmé par l'intégrité dont faisait preuve sa belle.

- "Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils ont tout à coup envie de partager l'un de leurs innombrables secrets avec moi ? Et en quel honneur ?" Se braqua cette dernière, un sourcil haussé.

- "C'est simple, j'ai juste eu à leur dire que j'ai confiance en toi."

La rouge et or hoqueta de surprise. Il avait _confiance_ en elle ? Certes, elle était loin d'être une personne malhonnête, mais tout de même... Accorder sa confiance "comma ça", alors qu'il la connaissait qu'à travers leurs prises de bec et autres chamailleries. Subitement l'évidence la frappa : et si il la connaissait plus que ce qu'elle croyait ?

- "_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._" Récita consciencieusement le Maraudeur.

- "C'est une sorte de mot de passe ?" Questionna Lily, impressionnée.

- "Oui, c'est pour protéger la carte et puis, on sait jamais si un jour elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. On aimerait pas que quelqu'un..."

- "Quelqu'un avec de _mauvaises intentions_ en profite ?" Acheva la jeune fille en riant.

- "Euh... Oui."

Il puisa son assurance dans le rire enchanteur de Lily et, entreprenant, lui prit timidement la main.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et elle frémit de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage angélique.

- "Tu permets ?" Dit-il en pressant légèrement sa main dans la sienne en attente de son approbation.

Tétanisée par cet étrange picotement qui lui dévorait les reins, elle acquiesça en silence et aurait juré avoir vu un éclair fendre ses iris chocolatées. Etait-ce de la reconnaissance car, exclusivement, elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute ?

- "J'ai d'autres choses à te montrer, t'es toujours partante j'espère ?"

- "Ça... Ça dépend d'où est-ce que tu m'emmènes." Balbutia-t-elle, le teint plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée.

- "Aie confiance."

Ils reprirent leur chemin et, quelques minutes plus tard, arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une bergère. Silencieusement, ils pénétrèrent le long tunnel au bout duquel se trouvait un immense rocher que James déplaça d'une formule prévue à cet effet. Le passage débouchait près du lac et Lily reconnut le grand chêne sous lequel les Maraudeurs avaient pour habitude de se réunir.

L'herbe pailletée de petites gouttelettes d'eau, les fleurs avoisinantes aux délicieuses fragrances, la lune qui se reflétait sur l'imperturbable lac... Il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune fille pour retirer la cape d'invisibilité et, portée par la quiétude des lieux, elle tira James par la main jusqu'à les faire trébucher à deux mètres de l'arbre.

Réactif, le jeune homme prit appui sur ses bras dans sa chute et réussit à ne pas écraser sa camarade qui, bonne enfant, éclata de rire avant de se retourner, faisant rouler le garçon sur le côté.

Allongés côté à côté, avec la voute céleste parsemée d'étoiles pour témoin de leur infraction, les deux Gryffondors se laissèrent bercer par le craquement des branches et le froissement des feuilles aux alentours.

- "J'ai une confidence à te faire." Annonça James.

- "Vas-y, je suis prête à encaisser le choc." Le taquina Lily en caressant le gazon fraîchement tondu.

- "Tu te rappelles toutes ces fois où tu m'accusais de te suivre comme ton ombre ?"

- "Comment l'oublier ?"

- "C'était plus ou moins vrai." Déclara-t-il en lui montrant la carte du Maraudeur.

- "Oh non... Encore un tour de passe-passe ?" S'exaspéra son interlocutrice en roulant des yeux.

- "La carte indique où se trouve les personnes dans l'enceinte du château et, si on veut y voir plus clair, on peut lui demander d'afficher une personne en particulier." Révéla-t-il, anxieux.

- "C'est une violation de la vie privée !" S'exclama Lily, faussement courroucée.

- "On trouve ça ingénieux..."

- "Oui, parce que ça vous profite à vous au détriment des autres !" Objecta-t-elle en tournant la tête pour accrocher son regard.

- "Tu... Tu es fâchée ?" S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt d'une voix chevrotante.

- "Je... Pfff... Bien sûr que non. Je trouve ça super, au contraire. Enfin, _super_ magiquement parlant, l'idée reste moralement contestable."

Il sentit ses membres se détendre. D'un geste nonchalant, il arracha un brin d'herbe qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres avant de se redresser sur son coude.

Lily avait fermé les yeux pour profiter des brises nocturnes, emmitouflée dans sa veste qui lui donnait un petit air mutin. Egaré dans un brouillard où tout n'était que Lily Evans, James s'empara de son brin d'herbe et, d'abord hésitant, finit par dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire, la faisant frisonner de toute part.

- "Ça chatouille..." Chuchota-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-grincheuse.

Une poignée de secondes et... Les chatouilles se transformèrent en d'agréables effleurements. Appliqué, James traça capricieusement une ligne droite du milieu de son front à son nez retroussé, puis descendit caresser sa joue gauche du dos de la main. Lily soupira d'aise et il retint sa respiration en voyant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses frôlements.

- "Lily-Jolie..." Pépia-t-il à son insu.

La belle ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de se lever.

- "Allons au bord du lac." Proposa-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter et la suivit quand tout à coup, il cessa tout mouvement. La voir ainsi, debout dans l'éclat lunaire, ses cheveux roux décoiffés par la brise printanière, fit réaliser à James combien elle était belle. Il n'en avait jamais douté car pour lui, Lily représentait un tout indissociable de perfection. Sa peau diaphane allait de paire avec sa pureté d'esprit et sa bouche, Merlin, sa bouche... Un appel au péché.

Elle lui fit signe et il s'approcha lentement, aspiré par l'éclat de ses magnifiques émeraudes.

- "Lily, il y a quelque chose que tu ignores encore."

- "Il y a sûrement pleins de choses que j'ignore, James." Dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau.

Il l'observa un instant, dubitatif. Gracieusement, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

- "Je... Tu... Tu te souviens de ce devoir sur les _Animagi_ ?"

- "Celui où tu m'as battu à plate couture ? Je préfère l'oublier..." Railla-t-elle.

Il se mordit la langue et, s'armant de tout son courage, s'accroupit derrière elle.

- "Je te rassure, si j'ai eu une meilleure note, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai triché, mais parce que... En réalité, je suis un _Animagus_."

Ça y est, il l'avait dit ! Toute l'après-midi, il avait subi les remontrances de Sirius qui, malgré sa sympathie pour Lily, assurait qu'il était inutile d'aller jusqu'à lui révéler _ce secret_ en particulier. S'en suivit alors un long débat, mais l'entêtement de James eut raison de l'héritier Black. Evidemment, il ne comptait pas parler à Evans du _petit problème de fourrure_ de Remus. D'une part parce qu'il estimait qu'il était trop tôt pour ça, et d'autre part parce que c'était à Remus lui-même de lui annoncer, en admettant que leurs séances de révisions débouchent sur une amitié plus approfondie. De toute manière, James était persuadé que Lily, _sa_ Lily, n'était pas prompt à juger autrui et la connaissait assez pour affirmer qu'elle se prendrait d'affection pour Lunard le moment venu.

- "Tu... Hein ?!" S'écria la jeune fille.

- "Chuuut..." Intima le Gryffondor en lui prenant les épaules.

- "Comment ça _chuuut_ ? Imbécile ! Tu... Oh et bien sûr, j'imagine que tu n'es pas répertorié !"

Il ne rétorqua pas et elle prit ça pour un "oui" qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se tortilla pour se libérer de son emprise et fit volte-face.

- "Tu te rends compte qu'en une soirée, tu m'as donné de quoi te faire non seulement virer de l'école, mais en plus de quoi te faire pourrir par la justice ?" Le réprimanda-t-elle en hochant nerveusement la tête.

- "J'ai confiance en toi." Réitéra-t-il avant de lui prendre le visage en coupe.

- "Mais... Comment tu peux dire ça ?" Se lamenta le rouge et or, les joues en feu.

- "Parce que je t'aime."

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans ciller et Lily hésita à le gifler pour le secouer, mais son corps tout entier s'était engourdi par cet aveu.

- "J'ai cru le comprendre, oui... Ça fait des années que tu m'embêtes avec tes méthodes de drague." Dédramatisa-t-elle vigoureusement.

- "Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je sais que tu risques de jamais me prendre au sérieux vu toutes ces années où je me suis comporté comme un séducteur lourdingue, mais... C'est juste que je sais pas comment t'approcher..."

La Gryffondor sentit ses entrailles remuer. _Il ne savait pas comment l'approcher_ ? Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, il s'adressait à elle avec une aisance déconcertante. Très sûr de lui, il s'attirait les faveurs de toutes les filles, ce qui bizarrement l'irritait -oui, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver-. Plus elle le côtoyait et plus son attitude désinvolte l'horripilait. Elle avait l'impression d'être qu'une distraction parmi tant d'autres, mais ce n'était rien à côté de cette dévorante admiration qu'elle nourrissait en secret.

_Qui n'aime pas les hommes confiants ?_ Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait beau être un _Casanova_ de bas étages, Potter avait percé sa carapace de sulfureuse Gryffondor.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était empressée de lui demander de ne plus _jouer avec elle_. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée d'être qu'une petite sotte entichée.

- "Je suis fils unique, je manque de rien, je suis doué au Quidditch, j'enfreins délibérément le règlement et ma prétention est incurable... Ça explique un peu le fait que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, non ?" Se dédouana pesamment James en aidant Lily à se relever.

- "Ah bon ?"

- "Oui, Lily. J'ai toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent, mais toi... Tu es inaccessible, douloureusement inaccessible."

- "Ah, donc je suis une sorte de défi pour ta petite personne ?" S'indigna-t-elle en s'écartant.

- "Pas du tout ! Parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il y a tant de choses à apprendre de toi, à voir avec toi, à traiter avec toi... Ton tempérament exclut toute monotonie ! Avec toi tout semble se renouveler chaque jour !" Riposta rageusement le Maraudeur.

- "Tu as appris ce discours par cœur ?" Asséna-t-elle sèchement, son sourire trahissant son amusement.

- "Non... Je tente seulement ma chance comme j'aurais dû le faire toutes ces fois où je me suis comporté comme un idiot." Réfuta-t-il amèrement. "Tu m'intimides... J'aime et je déteste ça. Tu as une telle influence sur moi, sur mes humeurs... Si ce soir je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, c'était dans l'espoir de partager un peu de ma _véritable_ personne avec toi."

- "Et, selon toi, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?" S'enquit-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- "Je... Je pense que tu as passé un bon moment, je me trompe ?"

- "On ferait mieux de rentrer." Trancha Lily, impassible.

- "Qu... Quoi ? Mais, attends !" Chancela James tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin vers le passage secret.

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard que lui lança Lily lui intima le silence. A bout de nerfs et anéanti d'en rester là, il la raccompagna jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- "Merci pour la ballade." Dit-elle platement en resserrant sa veste autour d'elle.

- "Merci d'être venue..." Marmonna-t-il, blasé.

- "Tu as un match important demain, tu devrais te reposer un peu." Rappela-t-elle avant de pénétrer la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- "Bonne nuit, Lily."

- "Bonne nuit."

Il s'était misérablement résigné et se jura d'étriper Remus demain à la première heure pour lui avoir prodigué des conseils aussi pourris.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'effervescence à Poudlard. La finale de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle s'annonçait grandiose et, une demi-heure avant la rencontre, les gradins étaient bondés.

- "Il t'as pas trop sermonné le James ?" Grommela Peter à l'adresse de Remus qui, à ce souvenir, se passa une main sur le visage.

- "James a juste du mal à cerner Lily, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Il est un peu maladroit, mais sa détermination reste intacte." Certifia calmement ce dernier en rajustant son écharpe rouge et or.

Et il n'avait pas tort...

Cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi, James s'aligna derrière Sirius, son capitaine, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et s'était repassé en boucle sa conversation avec Lily, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur morose.

Il lui avait, certes gauchement, ouvert son cœur et elle l'avait laissé plus au moins en plan. Comment était-il censé interpréter ça ? Il l'ignorait... Remus et Patmol prônaient différentes théories et avaient fini par se bouffer le museau, chacun campant ses positions. Après tout, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre quelque chose d'illogique... Ou alors, c'était peut-être ça le problème, le fait que la situation n'ait rien de _logique_, ce pourquoi il s'acharnait à essayer de comprendre... ?

- "James !" L'appela une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que son meilleur ami le poussait en direction de Lily.

- "Ne fais pas l'idiot, Cornedrue !" L'encouragea Sirius, exaspéré. "Au pire, si elle te soule, tu peux toujours l'amocher avec ton balai. Remarque, ce serait dommage d'abîmer son joli minois..."

- "La ferme, Sirius !"

D'une démarche bancale, le plus talentueux des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se dirigea vers Lily, les mains moites et la respiration erratique. Le match n'avait même pas commencé qu'il perdait déjà son souffle !

- "Bonjour..." La salua-t-il distraitement.

- "Salut... Je suis désolée, je te dérange, mais... Je me suis sentie tellement mal après t'avoir quitté hier soir que j'ai décidé de..."

- "Tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier, Lily. Tout va bien, je te rassure." L'interrompit-il en levant la main.

- "Et c'est là que tu me dis _d'aller en paix_ ?" Le taquina-t-elle.

- "Lily... J'ai un match très important à disputer et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir les idées claires alors, je t'en prie, est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à plus tard ? Si je suis distrait, Sirius va me tuer." S'excusa maladroitement James, faussement serein.

Il se traita d'abruti fini ! Peu importe ce que Lily avait à lui dire, il allait quand même tergiverser pendant son match, c'était sûr et certain. Il repoussait seulement le moment tragique où elle allait irrémédiablement lui briser le cœur.

- "On se croisera tout à l'heure..."

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire puis, sur la pointe des pieds, lui enleva ses lunettes. Ses prunelles noisettes la fascinaient tant par cette flamme de détermination qui les habitait, que par la fragile lueur qu'elle y lisait à l'instant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et fit courir ses doigts fins jusqu'à sa nuque où elle agrippa doucement quelques épis de ses cheveux de jais. Elle crut que son cœur allait bondir de sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle daigna enfin coller son front contre le sien, sa main inactive cherchant inlassablement la sienne. La réponse ne tarda pas, et elle sentit sa main gantelée se saisir de la sienne, ce qui rehaussa sa jauge de courage.

Ses orbes aux tons émeraudes étaient si perçantes qu'il n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées. C'était un rêve, un doux et merveilleux rêve... Son parfum de cerise, son souffle chaud contre sa bouche... Et comme dans tous ses rêves, il n'arriverait pas à réfréner ses ardeurs.

N'y tenant plus, il laissa tomber son balai, passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement à lui, assouvissant ce besoin incommensurable de sentir son corps contre le sien. _Lily... Douce Lily..._

- "Bon, tu lui roules une galoche oui ou merde ? Je te signale qu'on t'attend !" Les sermonna sournoisement Sirius en pointant le faisceau de brindilles de son balai en direction des deux andouilles de service.

James grimaça et Lily profita de son inattention pour l'enlacer. Agréablement surpris, il répondit à son étreinte si fort qu'il eut peur de la briser.

- "Bonne chance !"

Sur cette note stimulante et sous les sifflements admiratifs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Lily captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_ A vos Reviews !


End file.
